CBS-70 Ptolemaios
Ptolemaios is the mothership for the Gundams of the Celestial Being. Structurally it has four separate docking bays, each with its own catapult to independently launch GN-001 - GN 005. As its main purpose is for the deployment of the Gundams, the ship itself is not armed. The ship'' ''is named for the Greco-Egyptian astronomer and mathematician Claudius Ptolemaeus. In addition to housing the four Gundams and their pilots, the Ptolemaios has a bridge crew of 5 and other crews including Dr. Joyce Moreno and technician Ian Vashti. The Ptolemaios relies on the GN Drives of the Gundams for main power generation. A special connector in each of the docking bays allows the ship to connect to the GN Drive housed within the Gundams to draw power from them. When all four Gundams are launched from the ship, the amount of energy available to the ship is severely limited. The ship was destroyed by a joint attack of Alejandro's mobile armor and GN-X's of the UN Forces. Combat Capabilities Ptolemy has absolutely no offensive capabilities against enemy units. The ship is reliant on its GN Field, Gundams, GN Arms, and Assault Container for offense/defense. It's GN Field is generated by particle vents throughout the ship's hull, but not an absolute defense as it can still suffer hull damage from close range enemy fire. The ship rarely see's combat as it's GN particles create a natural cloaking effect against electronic sensors; the ship can be detected through wide network sensors that detect sudden area blackouts for the ships whereabouts. Eventually after UN Forces figured ways to detect GN particles, Ptolemy's defenses become ineffective and depended on Gundams, GN Arms, and Assault Container for defenses. History First Battle HRL launched its most expensive operation in attempts to hunt down and capture a Gundam for research. E-Sensors were laced throughout their area of space in a wide sensor network in attempts detect Ptolemy. HRL knew Celestial Being's mobile units depended on GN particles for electronic interference and used their advantage against them by intentionally detecting large areas of electrical interference to clue their vector. Ptolemy was discovered by HRL forces and Ptolemy used the Gundams and their GN Field for defense. Exia and Dynames defended the ship as Kyrios and Virtue/Nadleeh wiped out HRL opposition. The ship barely survived its first encounter with minor hull damage. Operation Fallen Angels After the formation of UN Forces, methods of GN particle detection breakthroughs allowed them to hunt down Celestial Being. Ptolemy's GN particle stealth capabilities has now become a liability and can't effectively defend itself against the new enemy GN-X's. The maintenance drones and Haro's on board Ptolemy managed to keep the ship working condition, but eventually their countermeasures were no longer effective. Destruction In episode 24, the ship was to defend itself against UN Forces as Kyrios and Nadleeh attempts to eliminate remaining opposition. The crew had only a Assault Container and GN Field for defense. Ptolemy and the Gundams held against UN Forces effectively until the arrival of GNMA-XCVII Alvatore. The mobile armor damaged the sides of the ship and limited movement to fend off incoming GN-X's. The ship was eventually destroyed when a GN-X managed to fly right in front of the ship and fire point blank into the bridge. The ship idled for a while and had electrical failure that resulted a secondary explosion the destroyed the ship. Development of Ptolemaios 2 It's not clear if Celestial Being salvaged Ptolemy and rebuilt it into Ptolemy 2, but hard lessons learned from battle resulted in the development of Ptolemy 2. The variant is an overall improved version with Ptolemy and a capable, self-reliant ship. It is known the two remaning containers of the Ptolemy were used in the construction of the CBS Science vessel External Links *Ptolemaios on MAHQ